


Wasn't Expecting That

by trickytrinket



Series: Never Let Us Go [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Male Friendship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he decided to take his relationship with Elli Lane to the next level, Michael had conversation with three of his closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Expecting That

Three. That was the number of people Michael called after ended up with his former personal assistant on bed together. No, he wasn’t freaking out. No, he didn’t sneak in in the middle of the night and left her alone on his bed. On the contrary, he was quite a gentleman that night. He didn’t take advantage of her. They made out and then she fell asleep on his arms. Quite sweet and a bit out of character for him.

On the next day, he drove her safely to the nursing home as she said it’s been awhile since she visited her mother. Of course, he remembered to ask her about what happened between them now. The conversation played inside his head like a broken record.

_“I guess you no longer immune to this face, Lane.”_

_“Don’t flatter yourself, Michael,” but the smile won’t leave her face._

_“Are we moving too fast? Are you using me?”_

_Elli put her hand on his face, giving it a pat while gazing into his eyes, “If I am using you, last night would be more than just sleeping together, Michael.”_

_“Those should be my words.”_

And now back at his decent flat, Michael had to make three phone calls and he hoped it would go as planned.

“James, how do you do?” Michael greeted his friend.

James couldn’t hide his surprise, “Michael, it’s been awhile! Are you in London town? Spain? Or another unique location?”

“I am in town and we need to hit the pub soon. Listen, I need to tell you something, James.”

Michael could picture James nodding his head now. He managed to catch his friend’s attention then.

“Go on.”

“Do you remember Miss Lane?”

Trying to recall something from the back of his memory, James was silence first then he snorted, “Your personal assistant. How could I forget her? I accidentally shot her arse with the BB gun while targeting you.”

“I slept with her.”

“Michael, she has a boyfriend, doesn’t she?” James’ tone was timid. He might have missed something. It’s a possibility. He hasn’t seen Michael in a while.

“Ex-fiance,” Michael corrected.

James let out a low whistle, “How scandalous, Michael.”

Brushing off his comment, Michael explained, “It’s a long story but no I’m not the cause of their break up.”

“And yet you still slept with her. Way to go, Fassbender.”

Michael sighed. James would probably tease him mercilessly for this, but now there’s no backing out now, “We just sleep.”

True to his expectation, James was startled with his revelation. His jaw was hanging open, “Just sleep? What do you mean with that?”

“I mean the PG13 version.”

“As in no sex?”

Michael shook his head, “No sex.”

“You!? You are the personification of sex, Michael, and yet you managed to just sleep with a woman?” James appeared to still trying to process everything. He was well aware of the image of Michael on the media.

“Yeah.”

“No shit. How? Why? Is she using you? Is this a friend with benefit scheme? Are you her rebound?”

“Am I?”

“I don’t think so.”

Michael’s hand delved into his jeans pocket, trying to find his cig. He definitely needed one now. And once again, he shook his head as he lighted up his cigarette.

And it was not rocket science for James to connect the dots, “You want to be with her?”

It was more of a statement than a question. Michael’s lips curled up, “Is it that obvious?”

“I know you, Michael. Anyway, we should hit the pub soon.”

“Yes, you do know me, James. I’ll text you when I have the time. I have to run some errands at the moment.”

Once he ended his conversation with James, Michael proceeded to contact the second person. This one could be tougher than James but since he didn’t have much choice, Michael pressed the green button anyway.

“Ah, it’s you. I don’t like it when I receive your call out of the blue.”

Even Benedict’s first response already gave Michael idea about his reaction to this news.

“I am just catching up with an old friend. What’s wrong with that?” He replied. His shark grin was back on his face.

“Please, Michael, you are scaring me,” Benedict pinched the bridge of his nose. He loves surprise but when that surprise comes from Michael Fassbender then he had every reason to be worried.

“And I haven’t told you the reason why I called.”

“Do I need alcohol for this?” Benedict retorted.

Thinking about the answer to Benedict’s question, Michael then said, “Whisky?”

“It’s lunch time, Michael,” Benedict protested against Michael’s offer.

Michael shrugged, “I am in town anyway and always up for a drink in case you change your mind.”

Ben sighed, bracing himself for whatever it is that Michael was about to tell him, “So, what’s the news?”

“I slept with Elli Lane last night.”

The silence was deafening. Michael was afraid Benedict might have a heart attack or dropped dead upon hearing this news.

“Please tell me it’s not _the_ Elli Lane,” Benedict had to emphasise her name. He had to make sure he heard everything correctly.

“Unless you know someone else with the same name,” Michael

When Michael didn’t say negate his confession, Benedict replied, “Please tell me I’m dreaming.”

Suffice to say, Benedict was in denial mode. Of course, he knew about the series of event that happened to Elli. He was involved in a way as he had to deal with the repercussion. He and Nicholas took turn to act as a Hiddlessitter, to make sure that man won’t do anything reckless.

“What the fuck is going on inside that brain of yours, Michael?”

“I am sorry for being a bearer for such news, Benedict.”

“This is not a joke, Michael,” Benedict scolded him.

Back to his defensive mode, Michael said, “I don’t treat Elli as a joke.”

“For the love of God, please explain yourself, Michael. Please,” Benedict almost didn’t believe what he’s doing. He was pleading to Michael Fassbender – of all people.

Michael didn’t blame Benedict. He had every reason to be worried, considering he was caught in the middle of this drama since the beginning.

“Would it reduce your headache if I told you I didn’t have sex with her? We were just sleeping in each other arms.”

Without even realising, Benedict released the breath he’s been holding. Either he was relieved or he was about to have another wave of panic attack, “Then what is your attention? Why now? Do you have any idea how messy this is?”

“I don’t have any ulterior motive and nor am I expecting this.”

“So, you give me a call to break this news to me?”

“If you named yourself as our middleman, then yes, I am calling to break this news to you.”

“I need a direct answer, Michael,” at this point, Benedict regretted shooting down Michael’s suggestion for a glass of whisky.

“Well, Elli told me that dear old Thomas is currently at the other side of the world, so I don’t expect you to share this news to that friend of yours immediately, Ben.”

“Do you think I am a fool or some kind of heartless bastard?” Benedict screeched into the phone. It’s fun to see him losing his temper like this. Way too fun, Michael should have done this sooner.

“Listen, Fassbender, if I’m going to pick a side, you know where my loyalty lies.”

“I don’t ask for your blessing, Cumberbatch.”

“Unfortunately you’re right. You’ll continue doing this with Elli, with or without my blessing.”

“Nice to hear that coming from your mouth.”

“Just promise me to treat her right.”

“I am not planning to let her down. Thanks, man.”

Michael let out a long breath. Well, that wasn’t too hard, was it? Now, onto the next one. He had no idea where her currently location is but the background noise when she picked up his call surprised him.

“What’s the commotion is all about?”

“Oh I’m in Kyoto and we are about to go to this onsen,” Lilith responded amidst the laughter she shared with her companies.

“Onsen?”

“Japanese hot springs. What’s with the sudden call, Michael?” Lilith moved away from her group, trying to get more privacy to talk with Michael.

“I have something to tell you,” Michael wished to keep this conversation as straightforward as it possibly could.

Lilith stopped pacing around. She sighed into her phone, “I don’t like your tone.”

Michael frowned, “What tone?”

“Like you want to leave.”

“It’s not goodbye,” He attempted to reassure her. Of course, their friendship would remain intact.

It didn’t take her long to figure out what’s going on with Michael. Lilith let out a giggle before started guessing, “It’s Elli, isn’t it?”

Her reaction confused Michael, “Wait, why are you laughing? What’s funny?”

Once she regained control of herself, Lilith spoke, “I don’t know why but I don’t find this surprising at all. That’s just bound to happen, I guess. So, do you want to explain what happened between her and the fiancé or would you rather omit that part of the story?”

“She ended things with him.”

“Gee, thanks for the detail, Michael,” Lilith then sensed something was not quite right with the story, “Hold on a second. She ended things to be with you? She must have a death wish.”

Michael burst into laughter, “Adrenaline junkie would be nicer. Don’t you think so?”

Lilith rolled her eyes, “Whatever suits you.”

“I just want you to hear this from me. Not via some trashy tabloid.”

Nodding her head absentmindedly, Lilith responded, “Sure, Michael. I am thrilled for you.”

“It means a lot, Lilith.”

“Should I expect a wedding invitation soon?” Lilith began to tease him.

He was momentarily silenced with her question, “I don’t want to count my chicken before they hatch.”

“Ah, still the same old you then,” Lilith had to bite back her smile.

And Michael couldn’t help but to ask for Lilith’s opinion, “Do you think Elli will change my perception?”

“Might be? I don’t know. For all I know that could be the reason why you two ended up together. You found a common ground with her.” Definitely something that you failed to find with me, Lilith added inside her mind.

“I appreciate this, Lilith. Please do call me if you find some hot pilot.”

“Will totally do that. See ya, Michael!”

After he bid his goodbye to Lilith, Michael took a drag on his cigarette. Only a fool believed they could control their heart.  You can’t change the order of things, things always happened for a reason, right?


End file.
